


Anytime

by Reaping



Series: Artsy April [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek and Laura are Twins, Happy Ending, Harris is still a dickbag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scott is a Good Friend, description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 9th Prompt: Truth</p><p>He’s hearing the words, but Stiles can’t seem to make sense of them. A quick head shake doesn’t help it make any more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> We're only a day late, yay!
> 
> I'm doing a lovely challenge with some friends called Artsy April. They'll be doing art, but since I cannot draw or paint or sculpt or do basically anything art-related to save my life, I'm doing a daily fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If I missed tags let me know. Concrit is always welcome and appreciated.

His head peeked around the edge of the door, body following when he was certain nobody was looking. He was easily swallowed up by the crowd rushing to lockers and classrooms. He had just enough time to slide into his seat for Chemistry before the bell signaled the start of class, which made it supremely easy to ignore the strange look Scott was giving him from across the room as he buried his head in his textbook and started taking notes. The hour dragged on, Harris’ special brand of lecture mixed with snide comments seeming to last far longer than it really was. By the time the bell rang to start lunch, Stiles had more notes than he needed, all interspersed with crude drawings of the various ways he wishes the teacher would die. God he hates that man, and the feeling is more than mutual. Everything gets crammed into his backpack, the bag thumping hard against his shoulder as he swings it up and escapes the room, thankfully before Harris can figure out a way to give him another undeserved detention. Scott bumps into his shoulder as they hit the hallway, mouth opening, likely to ask why Stiles had been so flushed and rushed at the start of class, but before he can speak a word his eyes narrow, face tilting and nostrils flaring. Stiles watches, frustrated, as Scott squares his shoulders and glares at the twins coming down the hallway towards them.

“Not again…” The mumble is low, but Stiles knows he’s been heard by all three of them, not that it matters much.

“Hale.” Eyes flash beta-gold, sparking a returning flash of gold and blue from the twins. He could be speaking to either, but they all know Scott’s only addressing Derek. For reasons that Stiles cannot wrap his head around, Derek Hale and Scott McCall, despite belonging to the same damned pack, cannot stand each other. Or really, Stiles thinks it’s mostly that Scott can’t stand Derek, and that makes Derek react. Stiles had tried to be the peacekeeper before, but gave up quickly when he realized there was no reasoning with Scott on this. It didn’t matter how much of a giant puppy he was, when it came to Derek he was all rabid dog. A fact which Stiles would never ever say out loud because he’s pretty sure none of the wolves would like the dog analogy very much, no matter how true it was.

“McCall.” The smug smirk that accompanied the sarcastically dragged out name had Stiles shaking his head and moving past the trio where they stood at the entrance to the cafeteria. He stomach was growling and he was so tired of this daily bullshit. The soft caress of fingers against his thigh as he brushed past Derek had him stumbling just a little. He wanted to glare, to whack a hand against the strong arm attached to that hand and tell him to quit playing, except he couldn’t do any of that, because nobody knew that he knew Derek like that.  Nobody knew that they’d been dating for six months. Scott got the bite three months in, and Stiles had thought that finally they could be open, but being in the same pack had done nothing to curb his irrational dislike for Derek. And begging Derek to take the high road, to sit down and work it out with Scott, had yielded a sum total of zero results. Sometimes Stiles wondered if maybe Derek didn’t want them to get along, could keep Stiles a secret. He tried really hard not to think that way, but aside from the occasional stray touch, he never acted like he even knew Stiles at all beyond his relationship with Scott. And this train of thought was getting entirely too emotional for present company, if the look Laura, Derek’s twin, was giving him was any indication. He tried his best to shake it off and continued his solo march into the cafeteria, snagging a tray and slapping it down onto the metal runners as he slid along grabbing the pre-portioned dishes up.

“Everything okay?” Oddly it was Laura’s soft voice attached to the question. Stiles could count the number of times they’d spoken on one hand and still have fingers to spare, so he wasn’t sure why she was talking to him now. When he just stared at her, mouth slightly parted, she sighed and moved closer, their arms brushing together, her hip pressing into his to move him forward in line, though not allowing distance to come between them. Her next words were a low murmur, quiet enough that he wasn’t sure any of the other wolves currently in the room could hear them. “Scott might not know how to use his nose yet, but I was born a wolf. I know you and my brother are…together.” Stiles glanced around nervously, but nobody seemed to be paying them any mind, and oddly Derek and Scott were nowhere in sight. “But are you? Okay? Because I smelled…”

“It’s pretty damned rude to smell other people’s emotions,” it was a low hiss, an attempt at anger to mask the fears that were stewing, that worry making his chest tight when he let it in, the one that started seeping back through his body as soon as Laura hesitated before saying ‘together’, like even she knew that it wasn’t really real, whatever they had. He snatched his tray off the rails, swiping his lunch card under the scanner before storming away, not giving her a chance to respond. The empty table offered no comfort, his lunch finished with still no Scott. He dumped the emptied dishes and tray into the return bin and headed to his locker to switch out his books before his free period. Backpack successfully re-stuffed, he ambles down the hallway towards the library. He’s halfway there when a strong arm suddenly wraps around his middle, a familiar hand covering the gasp that tries to escape his lips as he’s dragged backwards into an empty classroom. The door is tugged quietly shut as he’s spun around, walked bodily backwards until his ass hits the edge of a desk. He laughs softly when he realizes he’s back in the chem room, sitting firmly on Harris’ desk. Strong hands grip his face, tilting it upwards, and then lips are pressing roughly against his own, a tongue darting out to part his lips, begging entrance. His fingers tangle in the hair at Derek’s nape, mouth giving in and opening under the assault, teeth gently nipping at his bottom lip before the other man’s tongue is sliding against his. They kiss until they’re breathless, until the ringing of the bell that signals the end of lunch startles them, both breathing harshly into the quiet of the empty classroom. Stiles swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, Derek’s multihued gaze tracking it, eyes darkening as he starts to close the distance between them again, but Stiles holds up his hand, gesturing at the clock to remind him they don’t have time to start up again.

“Oh yeah,” It’s said on a laugh, Derek’s smile bright. “I’ll leave first, wait a couple of minutes before you go. If I can, I’ll come find you in the library before the period ends.” Eyebrows waggle before he winks, grabbing his own backpack from where he must have stashed it before ambushing Stiles in the hall. The sudden rush of disappointment at the reminder that they had to hide this made Stiles slump.

“Right, wouldn’t want anyone to see us together.” He knew it was tinged with bitterness and hurt, could feel it spiking through his chest, skin pebbling at the sudden rush of pain.

“Stiles?” Confusion was evident in Derek’s voice, knew the wolf was picking up on his chemosignals, but he couldn’t tamp it down again today.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m leaving first.” He scooped up his bag, twisting away from Derek’s reaching hand. He was out the door and gone in seconds, bypassing the library and heading straight for the parking lot, entirely done with today. He’d make up an excuse for his dad later, knowing the school would call when he didn’t check in for the class. Hell, maybe he wouldn’t have to make one up. His chest felt tight, skin burning and tingling, the wheeze in his breath loud in his ears. He made it to the jeep before he collapsed, head dropping between his knees as his heart thundered in his chest. Stiles could feel the hot slide of tears down his cheeks, body shuddering as he tried to remember how to breathe. Time lost meaning, minutes stretched out into hours, body folding further in on itself, vision long since splotched with black, before a voice finally broke through. Someone was saying his name, pleading with him to breathe, to listen and count.

“In...one, two, three. Good. Out…one, two, three. That’s it. Do it again. Good. Thank god.” Strong fingers were rubbing against the nob at the top of his spine, soothing circles with just enough pressure to be felt. As his breathing evened out, the black spots cleared, Scott’s mouth slack, eyes shiny with worry. Stiles closed his own eyes against the concern, fat tears trickling down his face, embarrassment flashing through him and flushing his own cheeks. “This is it, I’m gonna kill him. What the hell did he do to you?”

“Wha–what?” His brain was still catching up, the fading adrenaline from the panic leaving his thoughts slow, body pliant as Scott tugged him more upright.

“Derek. What did he do to you to cause this?”

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His heart couldn’t give him away, still pounding erratically.

“ _Stiles_ , stop lying to me! I know you two have been messing around. I knew the whole time. It’s not fair that he’s keeping you a secret! You deserve better…” The words are filled with righteous indignation, expression at once earnest and furious.

“What?” He’s hearing the words, but Stiles can’t seem to make sense of them. A quick head shake doesn’t help it make any more sense. “You knew? But why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you didn’t seem to want me to, even though we tell each other everything. Wasn’t hard to figure out it was _his_ idea to keep it quiet.” Any softness evident when he was answering is lost as soon as he referenced Derek, mouth twisting down in a scowl. Before Stiles can answer, the sound of feet slapping against the pavement reaches his ears, someone coming down the aisle quickly. Derek’s feet skit across the asphalt as he rounds the front of the jeep. Scott is on his feet in an instant, chest bumping into Derek’s as he moves in front of Stiles. “You stay the hell away from him! You’ve already done enough.” Golden eyes flash as he yells in the other wolf’s face, the slight lengthening of his claws giving up how close he is to losing it.

“What the hell are you talking about? This is because of you!” The words are venom, eyes flashing bright blue and fangs sharpening.

“Right, because I’m the one who’s keeping him a secret? He’s better than you deserve, I don’t know why he ever put up with this.” A derisive snort accompanies the words and Stiles has never once seen Scott act this way, even for all the times he’s watched these two fight.

“What?” Derek visibly deflates, fangs retracting, shoulders slumping, eyes fading back into their strange green-grey hue. “You think…you think _I_ am the reason this is a secret?” Scott’s still tense, but his fingers look human again, and the glance he throws at Stiles is filled with confusion.

“Yes? Why else would Stiles try to keep this a secret from me? We’re brothers.”

“Because you hate him.” His own voice is shaky, tears threatening again. “We had to keep it secret because you hate him.”

“ _Stiles_ , I love you man. If I’d have known…god, I’m such an idiot. Do you know _why_ I hated him?”

“Not really, you never seemed to want to say.” Scott’s hand comes up to scrub down his face, back partially turned to Derek, who looks just as confused as Stiles feels.

“I hated him because I thought he was hiding you. And I could smell it every time you got upset about it. Which, dude, was a lot more than I think you realize. Like, almost all the time. Except maybe just after you’d seen him. But I could tell. Every time you saw another couple you’d just…and I hated that he made you feel like that.”

“I never…Stiles I _never_ wanted to keep you a secret. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t ever do that to you. I thought…I thought Scott was a reason, but also an excuse so you didn’t have to…But I don’t want to keep it, you, a secret.” Derek stepped around Scott as he spoke, barely sparing the other man a glance as he carefully helped Stiles to stand, wrapping him up in a hug as soon as his feet were planted, the last words whispered in his ear.

“I thought the same thing. God, we’re all such idiots. I don’t want to keep you a secret either. No more lying.” He pressed his lips firmly against Derek’s, the kiss warm and chaste while Scott mock gagged.

“Good, I don’t want to lie anymore either.” The smile spreading across Derek’s face was genuine, relief clear in his eyes. Stiles smiled back before pulling away and dragging Scott into a hug.

“Well, now that that’s cleared up, I’m gonna go back to class. See you idiots tomorrow.” It’s said with a laugh and a pat to Derek’s arm, then Scott is gone. Stiles dangles his car keys from his fingers, biting at his lip before reaching out to press them into Derek’s hand.

“Take me home?” The smile that Derek gives him is blinding.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
